


Wizard

by GalacticSoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Technology, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSoul/pseuds/GalacticSoul
Summary: Shidge Month: Tech WizardShe was definitely magical.





	Wizard

Magic.

As Shiro sat down in Pidge's lab's chair for seemingly the ten thousandth time for scanning his arm, he watched his girlfriend with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Her actions, which were done without a word being uttered by the brunette, were swift and graceful and otherworldly smooth, as if she was moving her arms and hands for centuries in the stead of seventeen years. What she was doing was done without hesitation, eyes darting calmly under her brother's glasses, movements and knowledge unexplainable.

Perhaps it was magic, Shiro thought.

Magic was real, after all, Allura using it in a number of battles and it combined with quintessence being the blood that swam through Voltron's veins.

Perhaps Pidge was a wizard.

Harry Potter references put aside, Shiro chewed the inside of his lip as he gave the notion more thought. Pidge's intelligence, gravity defying hair, and the liquid gold that bathed her irises could all be explained by mystic arts. How machinery tended to bend at her fingertips, creating an unstoppable, freckled tech champion that conquered all of her foes was certainly magical. The flutter of his heart when she batted her eyes in his general direction was somewhat mystical, as was the sudden, unexplainable high that clouded out every other thought he owned when their lips met. In fact, every fact about his tiny girlfriend could be backed up by a witchcraft-like power in the equation.

His eyes ran over her another time, ignoring the sudden dullness in his mechanical appendage and instead focusing on the Green Paladin.

He could even see her wearing a witch's hat.

 


End file.
